The Secret Recipe of the Holy Grail
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Sebuah organisasi sihir hitam ingin mencoba membangkitkan kembali Holy Grail... Masalahnya, kini mereka sudah tahu caranya untuk membangkitkan Holy Grail.. Apa yang akan terjadi? Halah.. fanfic ga jelas. 1st chappie finally UPDATED! Hehe..
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Recipe of Holy Grail.

A Fate Stay Night Fanfic

2 orang dengan jubah panjang berkeliling menyusuri sebuah gereja. Mereka tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Tampaknya itu sesuatu yang penting sehingga mereka tampak serius mencarinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari mereka berkata, "Aku telah menemukan_nya._ Cara untuk membuat_nya _eksis kembali." Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah peti ke arah rekannya.

" Inilah yang akan membantu kita untuk membangkitkan_nya._ Jujur saja, hebat juga orang yang menyembunyikannya, karena sangat susah menemukannya. Tapi kini, kita telan menemukan resep rahasianya," kata sang rekan tersenyum licik. Lalu mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu

" Ini aku, Chris. Kami berhasil menemukan resep rahasia itu," kata sang rekan melaporkan hasil kerjanya. Dia berbicara dengan walkie-talkie yang khusus.

"_Bagus. Dengan ini, kita bisa memulainya kembali,"_ kata seseorang di walkie-talkie itu.

Laku tiba-tiba muncul sebuah 'pintu' di hadapan mereka. Merekapun segera memasuki 'pintu' itu.

~ - ~


	2. 1st Chappie

The Secret Recipe of Holy Grail (Part 1)

A Fate Stay Night Fanfic

" SHIRO!! GAWAT!!" kata Rin tiba-tiba saat ia menerjang pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Emiya. Shiro yang lagi nonton TV sambil makan snack pun nyaris sakit jantung ngelihat.. eh salah ding.. ngedengerin suara Rin yang kayak petir menyambar berkali-kali.

" Ya, ada apa Rin?" kata Shiro setelah kekagetannya hilang.

" Resep rahasia membuat Holy Grail hilang!!" kata Rin yang nafasnya udah kayak habis lari marathon dari Indonesia ke Jepang (memangnya bisa? Bukannya sebelum sampai sudah tenggelam dulu?)

" He? Resep rahasia?" Shiro bingung karena ia tak tahu ada resep rahasia untuk membuat Holy Grail (memangnya resep rahasia membuat Krabby Patty yang selalu diincar Plankton? Upps… kok malah jadi gak jelas gini sih.)

" Ho-oh. Oh ya, aku belum certain ya kalau sebenarnya ada resep membuat Holy Grail, disembunyiin di Gereja Kotomine! Dan aku sebagai penerus keluarga Tohsaka harus melindunginya!" kata Rin panik.

"Err… jadi kenapa sekarang kamu mendatangi aku?" tanya Shiro kebingungan.

" Ya jelas lah aku pengen kamu bantuin aku!!" kata Rin jengkel melihat si bodoh yang satu ini (author : setuju sama Rin *dihajar Shiro*)

" Ya sudah deh, kutolongin. Terus aku harus ngapain?" tanya Shiro yang lemot (salah kata sodara-sodara, karena kini penulis yang belum sembuh benar setelah dihajar Shiro malah tambah dihajar lagi.. hiks)

" Gini. Bantuin aku untuk mencegah orang yang mencuri resep itu untuk mendapatkan bahannya," kata Rin. Lalu ia merogoh saku bajunya dan menunjukkan sebuah catatan kecil pada Shiro. Di catatan itu tertulis tulisan yang ada di bawah ini:

_Resep Rahasia Membuat Holy Grail_

_Darah seorang servant yang masih hidup (bukan dalam wujud roh)_

_Darah dari penerus keluarga Tohsaka, Mato, dan Einzbern._

_Sebuah cawan keluarga Tohsaka._

_Pengorbanan 2000 orang biasa._

_1000 gr permata spesial_

_Gelombang roh Pandora._

_Campurkan semua bahan hingga merata_ (author said: memangnya masak?)_, tunggu sampai mengering dan Holy Grail pun berhasil anda buat_

" Ah .. tenang aja kali, Rin. Kan nggak ada _servant _yang masih hidup saat ini," kata Shiro santai setelah membaca catatan kecil itu.

" Tapi entah mengapa firasatku bilang ada _servant _yang masih hidup dalam wujud manusia," kata Rin bingung, "Masalahnya aku tak tahu siapa."

" Repot banget sih! Kenapa juga ada orang yang mau buat _Holy Grail _lagi?" kata Shiro kesel. Habisnya kan Holy Grail itu membuat sengsara banyak orang saja!

"Daripada ngedumel, mendingan kamu bantuin aku untuk membuat mereka nggak bisa dapat bahan-bahan nggak jelas ini," kata Rin (sok) bijak (author terkena _gando shot _dari Rin.)

Shiro tampak setuju, "Ya juga ya.."

~ - ~

Pasca perjanjian Shiro-Rin tentang menghalangi sebuah organisasi sihir hitam untuk membuat Holy Grail, Shiro malah jadi mikirin salah satu bahan untuk membuat Holy Grail. Darah seorang servant.

" Senpai, kok belum makan sih? Tahu nggak, katanya iklan, kalau melongo terus, nanti ayam tetangga kita pada mati semua lho," kata Sakura menyadarkan Shiro.

" Jayuz tuh Sakura-chan," kata Fuji-nee, tapi anehnya Fuji-nee tertawa juga.

"Eh iya. Ya sudah ya, aku makan dulu," kata Shiro.

Fuji-nee lalu berkata, "Shiro! Sejak kapan makan perlu laporan dulu. Lagian, kamu jadi aneh hari ini."

" Ya nih, onee-dhan!" kata Illya yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Salahnya sendiri sih, lagi makan, sambil ngomong.

Nah, Shiro bukannya malah nolongin Illya, malah jadi teringat resep nggak jelas itu. Resep membuat Holy Grail itu lho!

_Darah keluarga Tohsaka, Mato, dan Einzbern_

Shiro jadi cemas sama Illya. Kan berarti saat ini Illya diincar. Tapi gimana cara melindunginya, Shiro jadi bingung. Shiro pun kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya.

~ - ~

"Hari ini onee-chan jadi aneh," kata Illya saat mereka hendak tidur.

"Masa, sih?" tanya Shiro, bingung.

"Ya. Kayak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal gitu… Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Illya dengan polosnya.

"Err… nggak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, hati-hati," kata Shiro seraya meninggalkan Illya dan ke kamar tidurnya.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang membuat onee-chan jadi kayak gitu," kata Illya kebingungan…

~ - ~


End file.
